Music Time
by kimi-lee22
Summary: These are really short one shots that I've created while listening to Prince of Tennis songs. They will feature a lot of different regulars and maybe some non regulars. Main characters and unknown characters as in not well known in Prince of Tennis.
1. Finding Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis I own all other characters Tezuka Momo is my character, she is Kunimitsu's little sister in cause you didn't know.

AN: These are short little one shots with music I've found on youtube the name of the song is:  
>kaze no yukue Inui Sadaharu sings it.<p>

Finding the Voice

Momo Tezuka blinked a few more times. "HEY! What's this!" She clicked on the youtube link...it had said Inui Sadaharu on it. Next thing she knew she was doing this fan girl thing. She threw her headphones down and rushed at Inui. "YOU, you are in so much trouble!"  
>The young man just blinked a few times, "...Why?"<br>She dragged him to her computer and took her head phones out of the computer slot, and soon the sound was blasted through her speakers.  
>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD SING LIKE THIS!" She yelled at him.<br>He just chuckled a bit a small smile on his lips. "Its data I don't like sharing."  
>The young Tezuka pouted cutely, and he smiled kissing her lips softly. "I'm glad you like it, happy birthday Momo-chan."<p> 


	2. Melting Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis I own all other characters Mitsu- chan is mine, the twins Toni and Loki Tendo are also of my own creation

AN: These are short little one shots with music I've found on youtube the name of the song is:  
>Gentry, Gently Hiroshi Yagyuu<p>

Melting Hearts

Tendo Toni had been listening to a track she'd stole from her twin, Loki's, room. The cd was full of music from the young men they went to school with, along with a few of the other school, she didn't mind. After all it was super nice to hear their voices with music, she had to admit that Genichirou's voice was very deep for singing, and some of the songs didn't fit the boy. Mitsu-san was very lucky girl, she thought quietly to herself, as she continued about her homework, twirling the pencil between her fingers.

It was the last song, Gentry, Gently by her own boyfriend, that made her stop doing her homework. Her eyes widened and she pushed the repeat button listening to it once more. She slowly took off her head phones and went to Loki's room. "Hey Lo-chan?"

The older twin looked up at her sister, dark brown iris' meeting emerald green ones, "Hmm? To-chan?"

She asked, then looked. "Is there a reason you have my cd, the tennis club made me that, for our birthday." She stated, a little upset that her sister had taken it without asking.

"Why didn't you tell me Hiroshi sings?" Toni shot back.

The girl just shrugged. "I thought you knew, " She stated, brushing back a stray strand of dark blue hair. "You don't date him because he sings you know." She managed to say, but not before her sister had taken off. Loki sighed, just like Toni to be what Loki labeled as irrational.

Toni managed to make it all the way back to the tennis courts, she put her hands on her legs then trying to steady her breathing, as a golfer, she didn't run a lot.

"Toni?" The gentleman looked at her, a slight smile on his lips then. "Did you run here from your house?"

Toni looked up and nodded. "I wanted to say thank you."

The young man tilted his head slightly, "Thank you?"

"For my birthday present.." Toni stated, looking at him she blushed slightly, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly then. "For making my heart melt." She whispered against his lips.


	3. Change of Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Atobe Fuuri belongs to Mystic Tenchi Reda and Cho belong to me

AN: The Unknown characters are NOT my Original Characters, they are characters that aren't well known in Prince of Tennis. The song is called Place of my Heart by Yuushi Oshitari. 

Change of feelings

"Fuuri, being Atobe-sama's cousin, you must spend a lot of time with the regulars." A girl who had sat across from the young woman stated.

Fuuri looked up from her bento, she'd barely picked at it, not feeling very hungry today. "Not really, why do you ask?" She asked, her dark blue eyes staring at the other girl with an intense gaze.

"You must be close to Oshitari-sama though, he and Atobe are like what best friends?" Cho asked her, opening her own bento box.

"If you're speaking of the flirtatious one, who likes long legs, I stay clear of him." Fuuri responded, what sounded like venom in her voice. _For good reason_, she thought to herself. "I prefer to be around people who aren't so self centered..." 

"And you call yourself an Atobe, Fuuri." The young woman behind them spoke, you could hear the smile on her face. "He's more self centered then Oshitari-kun, even." She sat down next to her friend, her dark hair brushed back.

"Hello Reda," Fuuri gave her friend a wave. "He's my cousin, its by law I have to put up with him." She replied, chuckling softly.

Reda laughed. "Then what's my excuse for "putting up with him"?" She asked, slowly deciding to eat.

"You're his girlfriend," Furi replied as if it was the simplest answer. "Not to mention your parents work together," She closed her box then. "Let's talk about something else..not my brat of a cousin."

The other two girls laughed then, before changing the topic to music. "No really Fuu-chan you have to listen to this cd." Cho had her bag out pulling the disc out. "Just listen, it will change your out look."

Fuuri sighed and took the disc. "Who's singing...is this even legal?"

"Its legal, don't worry, and you'll like it, trust me." Reda told her, with a slight wink. "You'll never guess who's singing on it either."

Fuuri just placed her head in her hands then, she felt a headache coming on. All because of her girl friends trying to drive her crazy. 

Fuuri finally had some time for herself once she got home, she pulled out her books, had to get her homework done before she could actually do any real relaxing. The young woman paused as the cd case fell to the floor, she sighed and picked it up. "Well...might as well put this in." She opened her cd player, and placed the silver disk into the machine. She closed the lid and pushed play then.

She was laying on her bed on her stomach when the song came on. She froze for a minute, it was the most beautiful song the young woman had heard. She hit the repeat button, listening to it again, but who was singing? She knew that it was one of the regulars, after all the whole cd had been dedicated to the Hyoutei regulars.

"Ahh, someone got you a copy of our cd..." Keigo was standing at her door way then, leaning agains the frame. "For hating him so much you seem to love Place of my Heart."

"H...you.." She looked at him. "You mean to tell me...that..." She pointed to the cd player then. "This is Yuushi?"

Kiego smirked and nodded. "Yes, Fuuri." He watched as she grabbed her purse. "What we're are you going?"

"Nonya!" She yelled running out the door then.

Keigo chuckled, girl's got it bad. He thought to himself, Reda was right...she's quiet the little trickster now that I think about it. He'd give her a call later.

Fuuri brushed her hair back before knocking on the door. She was actually surprised when the dark blue haired man answered the door.

"Fuuri, I see you've finally come to your senses about our date." The tensai smirked a bit inviting her in.

"On one condition." Fuuri replied, poking him in the chest.

"What's that?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"You sing for me." The girl grinned.

Sometimes all it takes to change a heart is one song. 


End file.
